Complicated
by motastic
Summary: She was frustrated beyond belief. She moved into this apartment complex for a fresh start and some peace and quiet. Yet, she had to get stuck with the most obnoxious neighbor to ever exist. He had a new girl over every weekend, and it was about time Hiyori put a stop to his loud behavior. (Yatori AU)
1. Pilot

**If you're reading this... Hi, and welcome to my story! Can we be completely honest for a second here? There are NOT enough Yatori stories on FanFiction. I know I'm joining this fandom a little late, but I just LOVE me some Yato and Hiyori. I mean, have you seen them? The back and forth bantering along with their secret love for each other.. I just love it. With that being said, we need more stories of these two amazing characters and I plan to help with that. So, coming at you now is my very first, ever, Noragami story. It is an AU (Alternative Universe) which means some things will be different (like him being a god). However, their sweet and hilarious attitudes will obviously remain the same. Without further to do.. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Noragami or any of the characters.**

 **Chapter One: Pilot**

* * *

Hiyori Iki was a lot of things. She was ambitious, hard-working, compassionate, reliable and so much more. While the nineteen year old could be described by every positive adjective in the dictionary, she did have a stubborn side as well. When it came to not understanding a Science assignment or not getting paid enough at her job to buy the shirt she's been dying to have, her bottom lip pokes out, cheeks turn red and eyebrows knit together in frustration. Some would call these type of antics cute, but that was simply Hiyori showing her stubborn side. She didn't do it around others, in fact, she didn't do it around other's at all. The only person who has ever seen her turn red faced and angry was her mother, and it only resulted in her mother bursting into a fit of laughter at how childish she looked. After that, Hiyori kept her stubbornness to herself.

It was Saturday morning, probably around eight o'clock, and Hiyori was packing up the last few boxes of clothes. Today was the day she has been waiting for over the past three years now. She was officially moving into her own place. An apartment building that was a block away from the University she would be attending, starting on Monday. While the University was five hours away from home and she knew she would miss her mother and father dearly, this was a brand new start for her. Thinking of the brand new atmosphere and possible new friendships, the brunette couldn't help but become giddy with excitement. It wasn't that her life was bad at home, in fact, she loved her life. However, the thought of finally becoming an official college student along with having the keys to her own place; she just found everything exciting.

Folding each fabric of clothing and placing it into the cardboard box, Hiyori blew a strand of hair out of her face before smiling gently. That was the last shirt. Closing the box and grabbing the tape from her bedside table, she taped the box shut before standing up and wiping away any dust particles from her jeans. Turning, she glanced back and forth, taking in the sight of her now empty room. It was bittersweet, seeing the bedroom she spent the last nineteen years of her life in being so bare and empty. The painting of the wall was slightly chipped where her bed frame once was, along with certain spots being lightly faded where she had pictures of her family and friends framed up. Taking in one last glance, Hiyori picked up the cardboard box and made her way downstairs, flipping off the light switch as she passed by.

Placing the box down next to the others, Hiyori let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in as she noticed her parents standing in the living room. It was obvious her mother had been crying, _again_ , seeing how her eyes appeared all red and puffy. Plus, the tissue in her hand was an obvious give-away. Her father stood next to her, a hand placed gently on her shoulder as he tried coaxing her that everything would be okay, that their baby-girl was ready to spread her wings and fly. Hiyori felt uneasy leaving them both behind, but like her father just said, she was ready to spread her wings.

"That was the last box" Hiyori spoke up, signaling that she would be leaving soon. She noticed her father squeeze her mother's shoulder gently before walking over to her.

"Sweetheart, I hope you know how proud we are" he said, making Hiyori look up at him and smile.

"I know, dad" she replied, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a tight squeeze. Her dad always had such a warm embrace that she found herself comfortable in. Maybe the popular saying was true, that you always feel safe in your father's arms.

Pulling away, her mother walked up next, pulling her into her arms and squeezing tightly. "Oh, I love you so much, Hiyori. Are you sure you have everything? Toothbrush? Underwear? Hairdryer?"

"Mom.. I-I.. can't.. breath.." Hiyori managed out, gasping for air when her mother quickly let go and covered her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey. You know how I am with goodbye's."

Smiling, Hiyori placed a gentle kiss on her mother's cheek. "This isn't really a goodbye, mom. I still promise to call you and dad every night and visit during the holidays. Just see this as a.. See you soon!" Hiyori explained, pointing a finger in the air to emphasize the last part.

Her mother smiled at that, nodding her head. "You're right. I'll see you soon, sweetheart."

And with that, Hiyori Iki was on her way, prepared for the new adventures that life would have to offer her as a college student.

The five hour drive was long, but Hiyori found ways to entertain herself, whether it was singing aloud to the radio or listening to wrestling matches that she had pre-recorded on tape. One she arrived to the apartment complex, the brunette couldn't contain her excitement as she pulled into a parking spot and hopped out of her vehicle. Looking up at the blue sky and inhaling, she smiled at the gentle breeze and aroma of freshly baked goods from the bakery just next door. She would definitely have to buy some coffee and sweets from there on her way to school.

Turning, she made her way to the entrance. Opening the door to the lobby, a little bell at the top of the door rang, signaling her arrival. Hiyori made her way to the front desk where a older woman stood, eyes squinted and glasses hanging from the bridge of her nose. Standing in front of the desk, Hiyori gave the elderly woman a warm smile.

"Good afternoon, ma'am, my name is Hiyori Iki! I called earlier this morning reminding you of my arrival. I think my room number was..."

Quickly digging into her pocket and pulling out the crumbled up piece of paper, Hiyori opened it as her eyes scanned over the written words. "Room number 207."

"Oh, yes, Miss Iki, I remember your call. It is nice to finally meet you. My name is Mrs. Darcy, the owner of this complex" the woman spoke softly, opening up a drawer just below her and pulling out a silver key. Smiling, she handed it over to Hiyori. "This is your key."

Bowing, Hiyori nodded her head. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Darcy!"

"I hope you find yourself at home, darling. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns in the future."

Nodding once more, Hiyori sent a thankful smile towards Mrs. Darcy before making her way back out to her vehicle to get her luggage and boxes. She would definitely be making more than one trip. Thankfully when she checked this place out online, they said it had an elevator, so at least she wouldn't have to carry all her things up a flight of stairs.

Scanning over her items, she decided to carry in her two suitcases first. Pulling both floral bags out of the car and slinging them over her shoulders, she made her way back inside and to the elevator. The complex was rather quiet around this time of the day; Hiyori figured it would be somewhat loud since it was Saturday. Maybe people were at work or still asleep?

Stepping out of the elevator, Hiyori scanned over the room numbers as she walked down the hall, looking for the door that read 207. Taking in the sight of the brightly lit hallway, she tried to ignore the fact that the wallpaper was slightly hideous and very much 70's style. It was obvious Mrs. Darcy hadn't remodeled the place in a while. From the pictures she saw on the website, the actual rooms had different color walls, thank God.

Continuing to make her way down the hall, the nineteen year old let out a sigh of relief when finally discovering her room number. The bags were starting to get heavy. Placing the silver key into the lock and turning it, Hiyori pushed open the door and flipped on the light. It was nothing special or fancy, it looked like your typical apartment, yet Hiyori was in love.

"With the right decorations and furniture, this place will look like a home in no time!"

xxx

A few hours had passed and Hiyori already had a few things settled in. Her bed was made, her clothes were all folded in drawers and hung up in the closet, and she had the desk placed in the corner of her bedroom all set up and decorated with pictures, a potted plant and her laptop. She still had a ton of boxes to go through, along with decorating her living room, kitchen, bathroom and the rest of her bedroom, but for now she was exhausted and really wanted to take a warm bubble bath.

"I guess I should call mom and dad first and let them know how everything is" Hiyori spoke to herself, walking over to her desk and picking up her phone. Dialing her mom's number, she waited as it began to ring.

"Baby girl, is that you?! How is everything? You're not in trouble, are you?!"

Hiyori couldn't help but let out a small laugh as her mom answered her call in a panic. She could hear her dad in the background trying to calm her down and explain that everything was probably okay.

"Mom, mom, I'm fine! I'm just calling to let you and dad know that I arrived a few hours ago. I started unpacking as soon as I got here. I'm sorry that I didn't call you first."

"Oh, honey, that's alright. I'm just glad to hear that you're okay. How is the apartment? Your father wants to know if you've picked up any groceries yet?"

"Not yet. I figured I would just order takeout tonight and go grocery shopping in the morning. However, the apartment is great! Of course it's a little bland as of right now, but I plan to buy a numerous amount of decorations to spice this place up!" Hiyori explained as she made her way to her bed to sit down.

"That's so great, dear. I'm glad you like it. Now, are you sure you don't need anything? Your father told me that you would be fine, but I can't help but worry. Oh! How are your neighbors? Made any new friends yet?"

"Mom, I just got here" Hiyori laughed, shaking her head lightly at her mother's antics. "But I'm sure I'll make some friends soon. Anyways, I'm going to take me a bath before ordering some food. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, dear! I love you, and your father says he loves you too. Take care, and call us if you need anything."

"I will, mom. Bye-Bye!"

Hanging up the phone, Hiyori rubbed the back of her neck and stretched out her legs before standing up and digging into her wooden dresser for some pajamas. Pulling out a pair of black yoga pants and a baggy, red t-shirt, Hiyori made her way into the bathroom to start her bath.

Starting to water and adding her favorite strawberry scented bubble bath, the brunette began to undress, stepping out of her clothes and into the bathtub, letting out a blissful sigh as her feet came into contact with the warm water. Sitting and making herself comfortable, she sank the rest of the way into the water as soapy bubbles began to form all around her.

"I can definitely get used to this.." Hiyori mumbled, before closing her eyes, letting relaxation take over. The silence took place for about three minutes until a loud bang came from next door, startling the girl as she quickly sat up in the bathtub. Adverting her gaze to the direction the noise came from, Hiyori's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. _What the hell was that?_

Again, the same loud noise came again, this time making Hiyori a little more curious. Was that coming from her next door neighbor? What the hell were they doing in there? She waited to see if it would happen again, but the noise never came. So, she sunk back down into her sea of bubbles and let relaxation, once again, take over.

She finished her nightly routine about thirty minutes later, throwing her hair up in a messy bun and putting lotion on her hands and feet. Her pajamas were comfortable, her hair was.. okay enough.. Now all she needed was some Chinese food and her blanket as she cuddled up on her couch and watched the new wrestling match. Looking up on her phone the number of a nearby Chinese place, she was just about to dial the number when a loud knock could be heard coming from her door. Placing her phone down, Hiyori figured it was Mrs. Darcy, probably wanting to ask her how everything was so far. Walking over and unlocking the door, Hiyori opened it with a bright smile ready greet Mrs. Darcy, but was taken back when Mrs. Darcy was not standing at her door, but instead, a boy, probably around the same age as her, maybe a little older.

He stood at her doorway, wearing a pair of black jeans and a raven colored t-shirt. He had dark hair that shaped his face almost perfectly, bangs scattered all across his forehead. The one thing Hiyori first took notice of, however, were the color of his eyes. They were a bright blue, almost as if you were staring straight into an ocean, getting lost at sea. The look on his face was somewhat unreadable at first, but when a slow pout formed on his face, Hiyori thought he looked embarrassed as he stuffed his hands roughly into his pockets.

"Uh.." Hiyori finally managed out, looking him up and down. "May I help you?"

"Mrs. Darcy wanted me to come to everyone's door at this floor and apologize for the loud noise earlier.." he mumbled, gazing down at his shoes.

Tilting her head to the side, Hiyori's mouth shaped into a small o before nodding her head. So that's who was making that loud noise earlier.

"It's okay" she smiled, making blue eyes look at her once again. "I'm sure it was an accident. I happen to make them all the time. Loud noises, that is."

Gazing at the brown haired girl in front of him, he did a once-over of her before grinning widely, his bright blue eyes shinning even more if that was physically possible. "Thanks for understanding. I'm Yato, by the way. I live right next door, room 206. Are you new?" He held out his hand for her to shake.

Taking his hand, she smiled. "Hiyori Iki. I actually just moved in today. It's actually kind of nice to meet someone on this floor. I actually haven't gotten around to introduce myself yet. I figured, if anything, I could do that tomorrow."

"Eh, don't sweat it. Half the people on this floor are either old or too stubborn to care. I, on the other hand, appreciate a good, new neighbor. Especially one who doesn't look like she hates her life.." Yato mumbled, before pointing at the door across the hall. "Room 210 is Mr. Harold. He's a real downer and doesn't really talk to anyone. It's best you leave that alone."

"Noted" Hiyori nodded before smiling. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Yato, but you don't have to apologize for the noise. I wasn't bothered by it at all."

Nodding his head, Yato held up two fingers as his farewell before making his way back to his room. Hiyori watched to make sure he got into his room okay before shutting her front door.

"That Yato guy doesn't seem half bad" she spoke to herself as she picked up her phone to dial take-out. "Maybe living here won't be so bad, after all."

Yet, little did Hiyori know the late nights, lack of sleep, and trouble that lied ahead with her new next door neighbor.

* * *

 **That's all for chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Chapter two will be out soon.**


	2. Late Nights & Coffee

**I'm back and better than ever, coming at you with chapter two! Thank you all so much for the love and reviews, your kind and encouraging words mean so much to me. I'm not going to make you wait any longer so, lets get started!**

 **I do not own Noragami or any of the characters.**

 **Chapter Two: Late Nights & Coffee**

* * *

"Beef? Check. Chicken? Check. Milk and cheese? Check. A bunch of snacks that I don't need? Check" Hiyori murmured to herself, scanning over the shopping list in her hand. It was around ten in the morning and the brunette wanted to make sure she arrived at the grocery store right when it opened so she could beat the crazy, Sunday crowd. It was now a quarter until eleven as Hiyori let out a sigh before smiling. "Alright, almost done! Just need to get some fruits and veggies, then I'm out of here. Well, I might get some ice cream too."

Walking down the aisle, eyes darting back and forth, Hiyori had to fight back the urge not to grab every flavor of brownie mix there was. She was getting ice cream, she didn't need brownies as well, but oh did that peanut butter chocolate flavor one look good. Shaking her head and cheeks puffing out, Hiyori stood tall as she walked past the sweets. She needed to save her money for better and important things, like fruits and vegetables.

She could hear the famous words that her father always told her now. _Always eat your fruits and vegetables, so you can grow up to be big and strong._

She was pretty sure that every parent told their child that. She was also pretty sure that once the child moved out, they didn't care about what their parents said and bought whatever the hell they wanted. However, Hiyori planned to be smart and not waste her money on unnecessary things.

Arriving in the fruits and vegetables aisle, Hiyori placed her index finger lightly on her chin as she looked back and forth, processing in her mind which fruits and vegetables sounded the best right about now. Of course, there were apples. You could never go wrong with those, especially when you cut them into slices and dunk them into peanut butter or caramel. Yet, there were also grapes and bananas. Was deciding on groceries always this hard or was she just overthinking it? She wanted all three, but her budget was saying otherwise until she found a job.

"I guess the apples are good for now" Hiyori said, grabbing the bag of freshly picked apples and placing them into her shopping cart. Smiling at her decision, she then turned and grabbed three cans of mixed vegetables, figuring it was better to just get this rather than deciding on twenty different kinds. "Okay, I think that just about does it.. Oh wait, the ice cream!"

Ten minutes of deciding later and finally choosing cookie dough flavored ice cream, Hiyori went to check out. While it was only the second day of being on her own, everything was going good thus far. She prayed it stayed like that as she went home to put the groceries up and continue to decorate her apartment.

However, as four hours passed by and Hiyori Iki stood in her kitchen, placing a potted plant neatly on the center of her table, a strange, yet loud noise suddenly echoed through the walls, making the petite girl perk up in confusion.

"What was that?" she mumbled to herself before facing the direction that the noise was coming from. Was it coming from inside her apartment or was it somewhere else?

She followed the noise, curiosity winning over as she peaked around the corner and into her bedroom where the noises were becoming louder. So, it _was_ coming from next door. Cocking her head to the side, she slowly walked over to her bed and sat down, placing her ear gently against the wall. Were they playing a video game or watching tv? Ear pressed to the wall, that's when she heard it. Moaning.

Eyes widening, Hiyori quickly jumped off her bed and away from the wall, shaking away the disgust she immediately felt for listening in on someone else's private time. This is what she got for being nosey. Wait, next door…Wasn't that?

" _I'm Yato, by the way. I live right next door, room 206."_

"Oh my God! I just listened in on his love session!" Hiyori squealed, shaking her head fiercely as her hands went to her cheeks. "He was so nice to stop by and apologize for making that loud noise yesterday, and here I am, before curious and ughhhh! No more being nosey, Iki! Let the man have fun."

She nodded to herself and shuffled out of her bedroom, continuing her decorating in the kitchen. While it was an accident, she now felt like a complete weirdo for hearing that. Yet, the real question here is… How thin are these walls?

Everything was starting to fall into place as the apartment became more and more like a home. The candle she had lighted in her kitchen was giving off a nice honey scented aroma as Hiyori deeply inhaled and smiled. Deciding to take a small break, she plopped down on her living room sofa and leaned back, stretching out her limbs. All this running around was making her extremely exhausted. It would probably be smart to start calming down and packing her stuff together for her first day of college tomorrow. Closing her eyes and resting her head against the squishy cushions, Hiyori was just about to let sleep take over until her phone started ringing, making her sigh and open her eyes.

Reaching into her back pocket and pulling out the device, she read the number on the lighted up screen and smiled when realizing it was her best friend, Ami. She answered. "Hey, Ami! How have you been?"

"Hiyori!" her best friend squealed from the other line, making the nineteen year old wince and take the phone slightly away from her ear. "I've been great, but I miss you like crazy! Yama is here with me too" the girl explained before a loud _hello_ from Yama could be heard in the background. Hiyori laughed, placing the phone back up to her ear.

"Hey, Yama! I miss you guys, too. While this is a dream of mine, it sure has been somewhat lonely without you two around. Of course, the not having mom around constantly asking if I'm okay is nice, but, don't tell her I said that" Hiyori explained with a small laugh.

"What's it like living on your own? Made any new friends? If so, I hope you haven't replaced me and Yama yet" Ami said, her voice, however, growing a little more serious at the last part.

"Please, you two are irreplaceable" Hiyori replied, making both Ami and Yama laugh. "Living on my own? It definitely has its perks, I'll tell you that. The friends' part, well, I wouldn't say I've made any friends yet. Mrs. Darcy is nice, she's my landlord."

"Landlord? Really, Hiyori? You're the only person I know that becomes friends with their landlord" Ami chuckled.

"Don't listen to her, Hiyori. There's nothing wrong with that" Yama stated from the background.

"Thank you, Yama" Hiyori giggled.

"So, no hot college guys? Oh! You'll have to let me know if there's any hot boys in your class tomorrow! If so, I'm going up there to visit asap."

"You'll come up here for the boys and not me? I'm hurt, Ami" Hiyori replied, shaking her head lightly. Thinking back, Hiyori continued. "There's one guy I met who looks close around my age. He's actually my next door neighbor. Yato was his name."

"And do you happen to know if this Yato fellow is single and ready to mingle?" Ami asked. A loud smack could be heard, following with shouting and shuffling. A few seconds later, Yama was on the line.

"Sorry about that, Hiyori. The only thing on Ami's mind right now are men" the girl explained, making Hiyori smile. It wasn't like any of this was new. In fact, Hiyori and Yama were both used to Ami's constant love affairs. It actually humored Hiyori a lot, but she'd never tell her that.

"It's okay. I still can't help but love that girl to pieces. Anyways, I hate to cut this conversation short, but I have to prepare for my classes. Talk to you both tomorrow?" Hiyori asked while standing up from her couch and making her way to the bedroom.

"Of course! I must hear how your first day went, after all. Bye girl!"

Hanging up and slinging the cell phone onto her bed, Hiyori tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before kneeling down and digging into her bookbag, making sure that all the notebooks and textbooks she needed for tomorrow were there.

"Perfect" Hiyori smiled to herself before standing up. She was actually starting to get a little hungry. Maybe she should-

" _Hmmm unf-"_

Coughing instantly to block out the noise, Hiyori quickly hurried out her bedroom. They were still going at it?! She really wanted to decorate her bedroom a little more, yet maybe that was out of the question for today. How does one simply clean and decorate when it's clear two people are getting it on next door. Maybe she should give props for lasting that long?

"Gross Hiyori…" she mumbled, punching herself mentally.

Maybe for now she'll just focus on that dinner.

xxx

She was exhausted. Completely and utterly exhausted. It was her first day at this college and she was running on three hours of sleep. Why, do you ask? Oh, let her tell you… After her quite delicious dinner and warm and bubbly bath, she decided to head to sleep early so she could wake up the next day bright and early. However, her NEIGHBOR had other things in mind, that thing being a however many hour tongue fighting and body slashing love making. She felt so out of place and awkward for hearing the whole entire thing. Was his bed against the wall right next to hers? While she had no problem in someone having a sex life, she did have a problem when that sex life took a fifteen-minute break, only to immediately go at it again for another hour, causing Hiyori Iki to gain no sleep in the process.

With that being said, she hoped this Yato guy and whoever that girl was (yes, it was a girl, Hiyori could tell by the loud and obnoxious moaning) got all of their energy out last night and wouldn't be having another session for another two weeks.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to try out the bakery just next door to her apartment complex. It smelt delicious the other day, and with the lack of sleep she had, coffee sounded perfect right about now. Hopefully they sold coffee.

Flattening out her skirt, Hiyori put on her best smile, trying to hide how exhausted she was, when walking inside the shop. She grinned instantly when the smell of freshly brewed coffee hit her nostrils, making her sigh in complete bliss. Oh, did that smell amazing. Thank the heavens they sold coffee as well. Walking up to the counter, she was greeted by the back of a young man. There were only two elderly people inside, the shop didn't seem that busy at all. She guessed this employee thought the same since his back was turned, playing a game intensely on his phone. She waited for another minute, not wanting to be rude, however, decided to clear her throat when realizing he hadn't noticed her presence.

"Ugh, Mr. Harold, I told you a thousand times I wasn't interested in your niece. Please stop-"

However, his sentence was soon cut short when he whipped around and realized he wasn't staring at Mr. Harold but a younger girl instead. Eyes widening, he quickly stuffed his phone into his pocket and began stammering over his sentences. "O-Oh.. I-I am so sorry miss! I thought y-you were um…"

Hiyori giggled lightly. She could tell he was younger than her, his eyes glowed and his blonde hair stood out with his complex. The small blush of embarrassment forming across his cheeks were obvious as he scratched his neck nervously.

"It's okay…" she trailed off, eyes narrowing on his name tag before continuing. "Yukine, right?"

Head nodding, he let out a small sigh of relief. "W-Welcome to Arise, how may I help you?"

"Hmm.. Actually, I haven't decided. I just moved into the apartment complex next door. What do you suggest I have?" Hiyori asked. Her eyes were on the menu but soon landed back on the blonde for his opinion. The question must have taken him by surprise because he looked at her a little dumbfounded before pointing to himself.

"Me?"

"Of course, you" Hiyori replied in laughter. Was he not used to customers asking him these types of questions? He must be new. Yet, his reaction was somewhat cute. It made her forget how truly tired she was at the moment.

"Uh, well, I'm actually a big fan of the banana nut bread here. It's to die for!" Yukine replied, grinning from ear to ear at the fact that someone wanted to hear _his_ opinion. Wait until his boss heard this!

"Okay then! I'll try a piece of your banana nut bread and a medium cup of coffee, extra cream please" Hiyori explained before adding, "I like to taste the sugar, rather than coffee. I guess I'm weird for that."

"Oh no, I'm the same way!" the blonde replied, the grin on his face showing no sign of leaving. "I'm a huge fan of coffee, but if it doesn't have any creamer in it, I won't drink it."

"Well, I'm glad to hear I'm not the only one" Hiyori replied, giving the boy one of her award-winning smiles. He smiled back before turning to start on her cup of coffee. She stayed at the counter and played on her phone, trying to keep herself busy and watch the time. She still had an hour and ten minutes before classes started so all was good.

Tucking her phone back into her bag, Hiyori decided to take in her surroundings, taking notice of all the cute decorations and signs that read different coffee puns. It was neatly decorated, and the atmosphere was somewhat homey to her. Plus, this Yukine person seemed reasonable to get along with. She would have to visit this place more often if the food and coffee tasted as good as it smelt. Her thoughts were soon interrupted, however, when the doors of the shop slammed open and loud shouting occurred.

"Yukine, my boy! How have you been?!"

Turning to see who the disruptive figure was, Hiyori was soon taken back when said figure came closer and she was once again staring into the bright blue eyes of Yato.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Stay tuned!**


	3. First Day of Disaster

**I'm super excited that I was able to find the time to write and bust out a new chapter during this winter break. I am currently writing this now on Christmas Eve night. It's hard to believe that Christmas is tomorrow! However, by the time this chapter is posted, Christmas will be over, so I hope you all had a Merry Christmas!**

 **Chapter Three: First Day of Disaster**

* * *

It was quiet. So quiet that Hiyori could hear the low mumbling of the elderly folk halfway across the bakery. Yukine stood behind the counter, obviously hiding the fact that he was embarrassed of the behavior of this Yato person. Hiyori tried to ignore it as she focused back on her phone, waiting for Yukine to finish up with her order so she could leave.

However, that wasn't going to happen, because before she knew it, Yato was at her side, leaning over the counter in a childlike manner as he watched Yukine in wonder. "Hey bud, whatcha making there? It looks awesome!"

"First of all, this is coffee, and the fact that you don't know what coffee looks like it sad" Yukine hissed, before turning to glare daggers at the guy. "And second of all, what did I tell you about barging in here while I'm at work?! You're going to get me fired!"

"Psh, yeah right. Your boss loves me so much that he wishes he could hire me" Yato explained, waving his hand back and forth.

Hiyori couldn't hide the small snicker that escaped her lips as she kept her eyes on her phone. This guy sure was full of himself, wasn't he? Apparently, her snickering wasn't quiet enough, because Yato soon darted his head to the side as his eyes landed on her.

She looked up at him, her eyes narrowing as he eyed her up and down. A few seconds passed before his face lit up. "Ah, you're my neighbor! Uhm, Hannah, right?"

Tucking her phone gently away into her purse, she turned her attention back towards him and smiled. "It's Hiyori, actually, but close enough."

"Hiyori, right! I remember now! How have you been, Hiyori? Life treating you well?"

 _Actually, it's not treating me well enough because I got no sleep last night!_

"It's treating me well" she lied, giving the young man a forced smile. "I'm actually just waiting on my coffee and banana nut bread before I head to college. I have classes in an hour."

"Banana nut bread, huh? Did Yukine suggest that one to you? It's his absolute favorite. Plus, he always suggests it to the pretty girls that come into this bakery-"

His sentence was cut short with a croissant to the head.

"Shut the hell up, Yato! You know that isn't true!" Yukine argued, hiding the blush that was slowly creeping up his neck. Hiyori couldn't hide her giggling as Yato glared. These two, Yato and Yukine, seemed pretty close.

"Who the hell throws a croissant at their customer?! Wait until the boss hears about this" Yato replied, before throwing the flaky bread right back at the blonde. Their childish antics had the elderly folk in the corner soon pack up their things and exit the bakery, leaving only them three, and someone messing around in the back (probably the boss).

"Nice going Yato, you're making people leave with that big mouth of yours" Yukine mumbled, before turning his attention back to the coffee. He began adding cream.

"Eh, whatever. Anyways, can I have one of those muffin things that I had the other day? What was it again? Oh, a cinnamon crunch bar!" Yato explained happily, patting the counter for Yukine to get busy.

The blonde glared. "It's not a cinnamon crunch bar, it's cinnamon crunch toast. Here you go Hiyori" Yukine spoke, handing the warm cup of coffee over to the brunette who accepted it happily. Taking in the smell of the freshly brewed coffee and the color of the extra creamer, Hiyori smiled before taking a sip.

 _Oh sweet heaven._

"This is amazing, Yukine! Thank you!" Hiyori explained, giving the boy a bright smile as she took another sip. Yukine grinned, rubbing the tip of his nose in a bashful manner while Yato just rolled his eyes.

"Don't make his ego any bigger than what it already is. His head might explode soon if you keep it up" Yato added, making Yukine punch the obnoxious human being in the shoulder. Yato really needed a filter for that mouth of his.

"Anyways, and um, here's your banana nut bread, I hope you like it" Yukine explained, wrapping the baked good up before placing it in a small paper bag with the bakery logo on it.

"Oh, I'm sure I will. My stomach has been growling all morning" Hiyori explained, taking the paper bag from Yukine. "Anyways, I best head off. It was nice meeting you, Yukine. If the bread taste as good as the coffee, I might just be another one of your continued costumers."

"I'd really like that.." Yukine mumbled to himself before shaking his head. "I mean, I hope I don't let you down!" he sputtered out quickly, the nervous sweat breaking out all over the young boy making Yato snicker.

"Enough of that, Yuk, and hurry up with my breakfast. I gotta head to class too."

"Please don't call me Yuk."

"Oh, do you go to college as well, Yato?" Hiyori asked, looking over at him. Maybe he went to college too and wasn't just someone who sleeps during the day and has sex at night.

"Sure do, same one as you, probably. It's right down the road from here, about two miles" Yato explained, smiling brightly at Yukine when being handed his breakfast.

"Ah, yes! I'm going there too! This is actually my first year. Is it yours as well or are you a returning student?"

"Returning. This is my second year."

Hiyori smiled, actually somewhat proud that she was holding a conversation so easily with someone that goes to her college. Maybe he could give her some pointers?

"Do you think you could give me some pointers?" Hiyori asked, biting her bottom lip in hopes that he would say yes. Taking a bite of his breakfast, his bright blue eyes were soon on her as he raised a brow in her direction.

"Pointers? Like the do's and do not's of the college?" Yato asked. His attention was soon on the bakery's exit as he made his way out. Without thinking, Hiyori said her goodbye's to Yukine and followed.

"Actually, yes! I wasn't very… popular at my high school, so wanted a fresh start when attending college! I figured this was my chance to make something of myself!" Hiyori explained happily. She followed Yato, who stayed silent, probably thinking. She decided to stay silent as well and wait for him to speak up, taking in her surroundings as she walked. The summer breeze brushed through her hair as the leaves of the big oak trees blew. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she decided to take another sip of her coffee. Was he ignoring her? Should she start a different conversation? Maybe he doesn't like carrying on conversations with people he doesn't know that well? Eh, she seriously doubted that.

"Just be yourself" he finally spoke, turning Hiyori's attention back on him. "There's no reason to turn yourself into somebody you're not when attending college. Plus, the people here really don't care who you are. They're just here to attend classes and go home. However, with the few people who do care and want to make friends, just be yourself. That's the best advice I can give" Yato explained, stopping in his tracks to look back at her. With his blue eyes on her once again, Hiyori felt somewhat vulnerable under his stare as she slowly nodded.

"Be myself…" she muttered out before nodding her head. With that, she sent a smile his way. "I got it. Thank you, Yato."

Nodding, he turned his attention ahead and continued to walk, Hiyori walking along right next to him. It grew silent between them after that, Yato staring ahead and Hiyori sipping away at her coffee. It wasn't until loud squealing could be heard from behind him that the air around them changed.

"Yatty!"

Hiyori was taken back when a pair of arms slung themselves around Yato's neck. He didn't seem to be shocked at all, in fact, a smirk was playing on his lips which made Hiyori somewhat shiver. What's up with the sudden change of attitude? She decided to ignore it and focus on the girl who was hugging him; all she could see was pink. Pink hair, pink skirt, pink shoes.

"Yatty, I missed you so much! How was your morning?!" the girl chippered out, removing herself from the tall man and placing her feet back on the ground. Hiyori got a good look at her face, and wow, she was gorgeous.

"I've been great, Kofuku, how about you?" Yato asked, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth which made the girl giggle.

So, her name was Kofuku.

"I've been great, Yatty!" she said, the bright smile never leaving her face as she slowly wrapped herself around his arm. "However, I've been very lonely without you around" she pouted. "Why haven't you invited me over recently…" she muttered out, her whole mood suddenly changing when a challenging finger pointed at Hiyori, making the brunette take a step back in shock. "Is she the reason why, Yatty?!"

"W-What?! I-I-"

A loud chuckle could soon be heard leaving Yato's throat, making both Hiyori and Kofuku look up at him. Was this funny to him?

"Kofuku, darling, I could never replace you. This here is Hiyori. She's just my new neighbor" Yato explained, making the pink haired girl 'ooh' and 'aww'. With that being said, she quickly took Hiyori's hand and smiled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It's very nice to meet you, Hiyori! Can I call you something else, like Hiyo? Yes, Hiyo!" Kofuku exclaimed with glee; Hiyori was stuttering over her words in response.

This girl… Is this who Yato had over last night? He did call her darling, after all. Wait, no, it can't be, because she said Yato hadn't invited her over recently. Then that means… Oh…

"Uhm… T-That's okay! It's nice to meet you, I'm Hiyori Iki, but if you would like to call me Hiyo, that's fine too" Hiyori stated, waving her hand back and forth to clear the air. Whatever the scenario was, it wasn't any of her business.

"I'm glad I caught you, Yatty" Kofuku began, changing the subject as she let go of Hiyori's arm. "I was hoping me and you could walk to first period together?"

First period… First period… Wait…

Eyes widening, Hiyori quickly pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time.

No! No! No! No!

"Shit!" Hiyori shouted, catching both Yato and Kofuku by surprise. "Class starts in five minutes, I have to go now! I uh, I'm sorry for my language… I-I uh, bye!"

And with that, Hiyori took off running, leaving both Kofuku and Yato behind.

How could she let this happen?! It was her first day as a college student and she was late for her first class. Her mother and father would be ashamed if they found out. She was hoping since it was her first day, the professor would let her off with a warning. However, luck was not on her side and she now had to write a five-page paper on why being late to class in not acceptable. First, she got no sleep, then a girl about challenged her to the death, and now she was late to class. Why couldn't life treat her with a little sympathy?

Praying to the gods that nothing else would ruin her day, she turned her full attention on her professor, taking as many notes as possible.

Two hours seemed to fly by and she was now exiting the classroom, holding her booklet tightly to her chest as she walked along the sidewalk. She had a fifteen-minute break between this and her next class, so figured she would find a nearby area to rest and possibly start on this paper. She doubted it. Looking at the cup of coffee in her hand, she frowned at the cup still being somewhat full, just now with a cold liquid instead of hot. Her morning was so crazy that she barely got to enjoy the coffee Yukine made her for. She only got to enjoy a few sips. Sighing, and looking for a garbage can, she turned the corner, only to walk smack into another figure. To her dismay, the gods were not done with making her day a living nightmare as the cup of coffee slipped out of her grasp from the impact.

A loud gasp was soon escaping her lips when said cold liquid was now dripping from her clothes, the coffee stain clearly evident on her white blouse. Why was this happening to her?!

"Oh no! I am so sorry!"

Looking up at the person she made impact with, she slowly felt a sense of horror take over when noticing the cold liquid was all over him as well. His light brown hair was now soaked and matted down to his forehead, but he didn't seem to mind as he held out a hand to help her off the ground.

"No, are you okay? Oh my- your clothes are soaked because of me! Here, wait here I can get you some napkins!-"

"It's fine" he interrupted, a laugh escaping his lips and taking Hiyori by surprise. He wasn't mad at her?

"Accidents happen all the time and as far as I'm concerned, it was an accident" he stated, giving Hiyori a genuine smile. He then reached into his bookbag. "My class starts in five minutes, so I can't stay long, but hopefully these will help clean you up."

Holding out a few napkins, Hiyori went to protest, but kept her mouth shut when noticing the stern look he was giving her.

"Fine, but only because you gave me that look" Hiyori stated, a small giggle escaping her lips as she took the napkins from his hand. He smiled, watching as the brunette slowly began to wipe the dripping liquid from her shirt, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks while taking in the outline of her bra.

Clearing his throat and shaking his head, he brushed past her. "Be more careful next time, yeah?" And with that, he gave her one last smile before disappearing around the corner.

Waiting until he was gone. Hiyori let out a long sigh before looking down at her coffee stained outfit. Not only that, but she felt horrible for ruining that guy's outfit, as well. Thankfully he didn't seem to care that much and carried on with his day. Hiyori, however, still felt horrible, as she looked down at the napkins he gave her.

"I thought my day couldn't get any worse, but I guess I was wrong" Hiyori muttered to herself, wiping down her shirt. She could officially mark this day down as the worst day of her school life.

xxx

Trudging through her next few classes with a pounding headache and coffee stained shirt, Hiyori was almost ready to jump for joy when arriving back to her apartment.

Slinging her bag down on her living room sofa, the brunette sighed, rubbing her temples lightly as she made her way to her bedroom. The first thing she wanted to do was to get out of these sticky clothes and take a hot bath or even shower. Walking into her bedroom, she took a look at her appearance in the mirror and almost choked in horror when realizing how evident her laced bra was through her blouse after the coffee incident. Oh god, it was so obvious! No wonder she was getting so many strange stares and laughs today.

Moaning in disbelief, Hiyori pulled out some pajamas and made her way to the bathroom. She just wanted to get this shower out of the way and start on this stupid five-page paper her professor gave to her. At least he was somewhat kind enough and gave her two days to turn it in.

Stepping into the shower, Hiyori sighed in bliss as the warm water hit her back, relaxing her and slowly taking away all the stress from the horrendous day. She stood there for the longest time, letting the steamy water trickle down her skin. She was not ready to get out and face the world again, not after coming up with the conclusion that the gods must have a target of destruction placed on her back. Sighing because staying in the shower forever was not an option, she slowly turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping the towel around her small figure. Humming, Hiyori tugged on her pajamas: a pair of yoga shorts and a baggy sweatshirt. Once she was dressed, she threw her damp hair up in a messy bun and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She looked like a tired, wet mess who needed to pull themself together.

"Alright, Iki" Hiyori began, smacking her hands together on both cheeks to pump herself up. "You are Hiyori Iki. You are a hot mess. A beautiful hot mess that will not let one bad day ruin her college experience. Take a deep breath, exhale, and go out there and kick some ass."

And with that, Hiyori smiled at herself in the mirror, feeling a bit more positive than before. Her little pep talks always seemed to do the trick.

* * *

 **That's all for now! Don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Until next time.**


	4. Right Track

**Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've updated this story… I'm so sorry! Between studying for school and work, I've barely had any free time to myself. However, I just finished finals, so I had some time this weekend and this past weekend to work on this new chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter Four: Right Track**

* * *

I few days had passed since Hiyori's first horrendous day of college. She was starting to get a hang of everything around her now. Her apartment was completely decorated, her refrigerator was fully stocked (for now), and she hasn't had another bad day at her school (yet). She hoped things remained steady and perfect as they were now.

It was now Friday and Hiyori was glad the one class she had for that day was cancelled. When she got the email from her professor around seven o'clock this morning saying that he came down with the flu, Hiyori almost jumped for joy. That meant she had a free Friday to herself. How should she spend it?

Well, she really did need to start looking for a job. Yet, she also was craving some more banana nut bread from the bakery next door that Yukine had her officially hooked on. After a few minutes of hardcore decision making, she, of course, decided to visit the bakery.

Dressing in a strapless, floral sundress and beige sandals, Hiyori figured the outfit was perfect for the almost one-hundred-degree weather going on outside. She couldn't wait for winter to get here…

It took her no time to walk next door and greet the smiling blonde standing behind the counter, his apron tied perfectly around his waist as he greeted the brunette with a large smile.

"Morning, Hiyori!" Yukine greeted, giving the girl a small wave as she smiled back at him, giving a wave in response. The bakery was as usual, having about three or four people sitting at the wooden table and chairs, chatting either about work or upcoming exams. Speaking up exams and tests, she should really focus on studying for her upcoming Biology test.

"Good morning, Yukine!" Hiyori replied, eyes scanning over the menu that hung up on the wall just behind the blonde's head. "I'm debating if I should get something along with my usual banana nut bread… The cookie dough flavored cake pops do sound very appealing" she confessed.

"To be completely honest with you" Yukine began, leaning in closer to Hiyori, which got the memo, and copied his movements, leaning in as well with a smile on her face. "They're to die for" Yukine whispered, before leaning back and grinning from ear to ear.

Hiyori laughed at his antics, leaning back as well as she carefully tapped her fingers against the marble counter. "Then, I'll take two cookie dough cake pops along with my banana nut bread and coffee, please!"

"And extra cream with the coffee, you got it, Hiyori!" Yukine exclaimed, before turning away to get to work on her order.

Turning away from the counter and leaning her back against the cool marble, Hiyori pulled her phone out of her purse and began texting away at her mother who was sending her multiple messages about her health. She was taking perfect care of her body, as far as she was concerned, but that didn't stop the hundreds of messages sent by her mother daily. She knew that's how her mother was and figured she would take things hard at the beginning. However, it's almost been a month now since Hiyori moved away from home and her mother still texted her like it just happened yesterday.

Sighing and finishing the text, Hiyori shoved her phone back into her purse just in time to turn around and get her order from Yukine.

"Thanks, Yukine! You're the best" Hiyori stated with a smile, making the young blonde blush and rub the back of his neck.

"Eh, anything for my favorite customer" he replied with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, Yukine! I wanted to ask you something before I leave. Do you know of any places that are hiring around here?" Hiyori asked, gazing at Yukine in curiosity (and also desperation because her bank account was starting to look pathetic).

"Oh, do you know someone that needs a job? If so, tell them to come here! We're looking for someone to help work behind the counter with me and-"

"Perfect!" Hiyori shouted, completely cutting Yukine off as she placed all of her stuff, including her baked goods, on the counter. "I'm the one searching for a job, actually. Is your boss here? I would love to talk to him or her!"

"Him, and of course!" Yukine said, giving Hiyori a huge grin. "I can take you back to him right now. I really hope he considers you, since you have such a cheery personality. I feel like you could definitely brighten this place up" Yukine stated before gesturing for Hiyori to follow him to the back.

Wishing she had dressed a little more proper, Hiyori exhaled slowly as she followed Yukine to the owner's office. Did she look like a good candidate to work at a bakery? She did love to bake, maybe he could let her do that as well. Wait, Iki, you're getting ahead of yourself, he hasn't offered you anything yet… But she could really use a job right about now.

Stopping at a door, Hiyori remained quiet and Yukine began to knock. "Tenjin, I have someone here who wants to talk to you about the open position."

"Send them in" a voice replied, sending shivers down Hiyori's spine. Why did he sound so serious? Oh God, what if he was one of those types of people that worked you to the bone and barely paid you in return? Was Yukine trapped and just afraid to tell her? Oh the possibilities...

"Good luck" Yukine whispered, bringing Hiyori out of her thoughts as she looked over at him. She smiled when he gave an encouraging thumbs up and walked back to the front.

The meeting, or, I guess you could say job interview, started off a little nerve wrecking. The older gentleman who went by the name Tenjin stared Hiyori up and down for what seemed like hours while gently playing with the tip of his beard. Hiyori blinked, shifting in her seat nervously while he eyed her. Was there something on her face?

Finally, he started asking your typical questions: How old are you? Why are you looking for a job? Are you a dedicated worker? Blah, Blah, Blah. However, she did answer honestly to all of them. The good thing was that he seemed to be pleased with all of her answers.

He then went on to talk about another one of his workers who went by the name Mayu. Hiyori hadn't met her yet, but by the way Tenjin seemed to praise all of her hard work and dedication she put into the bakery, she seemed to be his favorite. Hiyori went along with the conversation, agreeing that she seemed like a talented and hardworking individual. He seemed to like that answer as well as he sent the brunette a warm smile.

"Hiyori, you seem like a hardworking individual, as well" Tenjin said, making Hiyori perk up at the comment.

"Ah, well, I don't want to seem like I'm bragging, but, I put my all into everything. Even a job" she replied.

About ten minutes later, she ran back to the front where Yukine was, grinning from ear to ear as she leaned over the marble counter. Yukine seemed just as excited as he turned to face her.

"So?" he asked nervously.

"I got the job!" Hiyori squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly as she held out the nametag that Tenjin already had printed out for her. It spelt out her whole name, Hiyori Iki, and had the bakery's logo next to it.

"I knew you could do it, Hiyori!" Yukine shouted, before covering his mouth to try and hide the utter excitement that just escaped. Hiyori smiled, before doing her best to look professional in front of the blonde boy.

She held out her hand, trying to hide her smile and look professional. "Yukine.." she began, making Yukine straighten up and play along. "It will be a pleasure working along side you."

Everything was starting to come together; Hiyori felt like she was finally getting on the right track.

She went home to her apartment that night with a smile on her face and a pep in her step. She started work Monday afternoon, after all of her classes. She couldn't wait to call her parents and tell them the good news of her finding a job. Now she wouldn't have to ask them to help pay her cell phone bill.

At this point, nothing could go wrong, right?

Wrong.

Sliding into her bed around midnight, dressed in a small, strapless nightie; Hiyori was just about to close her eyes when she heard it.

Moaning.

Eyes darting over to the wall it was coming from, Hiyori couldn't help but sigh in frustration as she realized it was, once again, her neighbor.

Was this really happening right now? Her day was going so good too. Why couldn't life wait to ruin her day tomorrow?

However, Hiyori Iki, being the kind person that she tends to be, chose to ignore it at first. She pulled the blankets over her head, hoping that it would block out the noises. However, after thirty minutes of on and off again messing around, she realized they weren't going to stop any time soon. Hiyori sat up in her bed in frustration.

"That's IT!" she shouted, throwing her blankets from over her body and climbing out of bed. She about had enough of him having a girl over every weekend. Hiyori was going to put a stop to this madness.

Stomping out her apartment, it took the brunette no time to walk to the door next to hers, her small hands banging on the front of it.

"Yato, open up!"

* * *

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


End file.
